


Lost

by 4376111



Series: Technicalities of the Term 'First Mate' [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, a bit of headcanon thrown into the mix, not up to date with wano sorry, weird format idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4376111/pseuds/4376111
Summary: Zoro chose to walk this path.Except he has always struggled with directions, loathe as he is to admit.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Brief update; I'm gonna be posting & completing a ton of my old works, short as they are, and this happens to be the first of them.  
> I have so many hcs and ideas about Zoro's backstory and even possible connections with Blackbeard's backstory that I've never talked to anyone about- it's fairly safe to say that lots of the upcoming works will be Zoro-centric, so I'll put them into the technicalities series
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Zoro chose to walk this path.  
Except he has always struggled with directions, loathe as he is to admit.

In an execution yard in the East Blue, worn down by sun and wind and starvation, and smelling of weeks-old grime, Zoro bares his unyielding constitution. He presents it like an offering, despite believing in no kindly god, and praying to no one.

‘Follow the usurper’, Fate bestows upon him, once his mettle is found satisfactory. Chance needs no bribery to meddle in his affairs. The boy, who is unquestionably one of _them_ shows up later that day.

Zoro was an outcast at a very early age, but he still remembers some fragments of the code from his birthplace. He was born to follow in the wake of turbulence and storms, and the mere existence of rules certainly never stopped him from breaking them.

To them he was;  
Too prideful  
Too ambitious  
Too violent  
Without purpose

He has always walked with purpose.

Oftentimes Zoro lets his blades guide him. They direct him to conflict, misfortune, and war, hungrily singing out for blood. He knows that if he were to falter they would not hesitate to turn on him and tear into his flesh with the same vicious ferocity that fuels the hunger in his gut. He does not falter, nor does he spiral into madness. Even when blinded by that singleminded ambition, tugging at his retinas until his eyes are burning in the midday sun, he stays steadfast.  
Wado Ichimonji will not tolerate him being led astray.

He carries three swords.  
It’s not four, not six, nor is it eight, but it is his strength. And he’s found that more is not always better. Counterintuitive to the child who wished to wield 1000 swords just to prove he could. This is his strength, he has found.  
It is his Captain’s strength as well. The man whose footsteps he follows anywhere, and whose path he has found himself on, in agreement with the path which he has chosen to follow.

Wado points forwards.  
Zoro is not lost.


End file.
